Algo Casual
by blueberrytree
Summary: Depois de meses na seca, Bella recebe uma proposta: transar com um estranho. Edward encontra-se num dilema onde pensar com a cabeça certa é essencial. ONE-SHOT. AH, OOC.


**N.A.: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Obrigada Lou por corrigir minhas palavras, rir das minhas piadas e me ajudar com eufemismos sexuais e sugestões. Eu usaria esse espaço pra ficar cheia de mimimi, mas seria muito atípico da minha parte, então eu só vou agradecer mesmo, como sempre. Obrigada.**

**

* * *

**

**Algo Casual**

"_Isso não é sobre beijos e abraços/ porque isto é um amor físico / puro suor, nossos corpos se esfregando" (Get Mine, Get Yours – Christina Aguilera)_

Nove meses. 39 semanas. 275 dias. 6600 horas. 396000 minutos. Não que eu esteja contando.

Ao contrário do que parece, não estou falando de uma gravidez. Hoje, 13 de janeiro, faz exatos 9 meses que tive algum contato digamos... mais íntimo com o sexo oposto. Err... não sei por que estou filtrando minhas palavras. Faz 9 meses que eu não dou, transo ou tenho um humilde orgasmo proporcionado por alguém além de mim mesma.

Eu sei, é normal mulheres passarem por isso, mas por esse tempo todo? Sinto que a qualquer momento estarei subindo pelas paredes, ou me esfregando nelas.

Comecei a notar realmente meu desespero quando tudo que lia e via acabava me lembrando sexo. Sabe como é? Você acaba lendo rápido, "dica" se transforma em "pica", pipoca em "piroca" e já perdi a conta de quantas vezes digitei "pau" ao invés de "pai". Meu subconsciente estava se pronunciando. Lembro-me da tarde que tirei pra relaxar assistindo TV e dei de cara com uma cena de sexo, minhas mãos começaram a suar e logo peguei o controle com a finalidade de mudar de canal. Sem sucesso. Tudo era facilmente associado a sexo. Como eles fazem um desenho infantil que se chama pica-pau? Resolvi desligar a televisão quando a protagonista de um filme começou a gritar "Matt! Matt!" e tudo que eu ouvia era "Mete! Mete!". Também me recordo do "caso das baratas". Não sei se deveria contar sobre isso, pois foi realmente vergonhoso. Ok, tá bom, vou contar. Eu estava descascando uma banana (não quero nem tocar no assunto bananas, viu? Toda vez que vejo uma minha boca começa a aguar e eu temo que seja pelo motivo errado) na cozinha quando as avistei. Baratas. Duas. TRANSANDO! Eu juro que elas estavam transando. Com toda determinação do mundo fui pra bem perto delas e pisei com vontade acabando com todo o prazer que elas estavam tendo. Posso ou não ter gritado "QUERO VER AGORA COMO VOCÊS VÃO TRANSAR! RÁ!". Eu sei. Doentio. Mais doentio ainda foi meu pensamento que ao menos elas morreram em puro ato de prazer, enquanto eu, se morresse naquele exato momento... Você tá vendo? Tô até meio depressiva, sabe? Pensando em morte. Falando em morte, como é que pode essa gente que curte necrofilia, né? Me choca. Eu posso estar desesperada, mas né...Tenso.

Deixando de lado toda a conspiração que o universo fazia para que eu fosse lembrada da minha falta de atividade sexual, logo me aprontei para encontrar com Alice e Rosalie. Eu as conheci quando estávamos na faculdade. Embora não fizéssemos o mesmo curso, tínhamos outra coisa em comum: éramos namoradas dos três mais belos jogadores de basquete do time universitário. Ah, Jared. Ele era moreno, alto e musculoso. Vou ser sincera e falar que com aquele tamanho todo eu esperava que as coisas fossem mais amplas na área inferior, mas isso nunca foi problema no nosso relacionamento, já que ele tinha uma língua... Deus, que língua! Uma pena que ele tenha preferido colocá-la dentro da boca – e mais algumas partes – de outra menina, fazendo com que nosso relacionamento terminasse. _Filho da puta_.

Assim que cheguei no café onde nos encontrávamos toda semana, pude ver minhas amigas sentadas na mesa do lado de fora já me esperando com meu frappé de café.

- Achei que você não vinha mais. Você nunca atrasa, por que demorou? – Alice me perguntou.

- Me distraí. Como foi a semana de vocês?

- Uma merda. – Rosalie respondeu enquanto tomava um gole de seu _hot fudge_ – Não aquento mais aquele emprego.

- Tem quase 6 meses que você repete isso.

- Eu sei! O trabalho em si é um porre, mas o salário é ótimo e de vez em quando eu e Emmett conseguimos escapar pra dar uma rapidinha no banheiro para deficientes do 25° andar.

- Nunca achei que eu teria inveja de alguém que fode em banheiro para deficientes.

- Ainda tá sem dar? – Rose perguntou assim como quem pergunta pra um velhinho quase surdo que horas são.

- Rose! Fala baixo! E a resposta pra sua discreta pergunta é sim. De quem é esse _donut_? – perguntei tentando mudar o assunto.

- Meu, mas pode pegar. – Alice respondeu.

- Hmmm... como eu amo _donut._ – falei mordendo o doce fazendo com que o recheio caísse um pouco na minha mão. Não querendo desperdiçar a maravilha açucarada comecei a lamber o creme da minha palma.

- Querida, você pode parar de dar um show pra gente? Porque do jeito que a senhora tá lambendo freneticamente eu até começaria a achar que você tá pensando em trocar de time. – Rose comentou com seu tom nem um pouco baixo.

- Tem como você falar baixo? Aquela senhora da mesa do lado não para de olhar pra gente! Meu Deus! E não, eu não estou pensando em trocar de times.

- É bom falar alto mesmo, quem sabe alguém não se voluntaria pra resolver seu probleminha?

- Queria eu que fosse somente um probleminha! Tá ficando cada vez pior!

- Conta! – Alice disse largando o seu café e me dando total atenção.

- Eu tenho tido sonhos. Eles sempre começam de forma inocente sabe? Num parque de diversão, numa fazenda, numa pizzaria... mas do nada algo acontece e eu estou transando com homens que eu nunca vi na vida, bom, exceto quando eu tive o sonho da pizzaria porque naquele dia eu tinha pedido uma entrega e sonhei com o entregador. São nove meses sem... umedecer as engrenagens.

- Irrigar a Amazônia. – Alice disse rindo.

- Promover a interatividade. – Rose logo complementou.

- Brincar de pique esconde. - falei.

- Tacar óleo no motor.

- Preencher o _Grand Canyon_. – a senhora ao nosso lado disse empolgada e fazendo com que eu ficasse chocada.

- Ô vó, pelo menos disfarça que tá prestando atenção na conversa dos outros, né? – Rose falou séria olhando pra senhora.

- Desculpe... – a velhinha falou agora constrangida e levantando da mesa para pagar a conta.

- Eu acho que tenho a solução pro seu problema. – Alice falou fazendo com que eu esquecesse por completo o constrangimento por qual havia acabado de passar.

- Como assim? – perguntei com olhos brilhando e esperança na voz. Talvez eu tenha começado a salivar um pouco também.

- O Jazz foi convidado ontem pra um luau de um amigo do trabalho. Ele é solteiro e super gente boa, eu posso te apresentar ele e vocês podem se pegar.

- Tem álcool no seu café?

- Não. Por quê? Qual o problema com a minha idéia?

- Você não acha que se fosse tão simples assim eu já não teria acabado com o ... _problema_?

- Mas é simples ué, você que é seletiva.

- Eu não vou transar com estranhos.

- Durante os seus sonhos você transa, por que não torná-los realidade?

- Porque nos meus sonhos eu transo até na montanha-russa da _Disney_ com um cara vestido de _Mickey_!

- Sério? Entregador de pizza tudo bem, mas ai você já tá pegando pesado. – Rose disse com cara de nojo interrompendo minha discussão com Alice.

- Eu acho que você deveria ao menos ir, o cara é legal, já foi lá em casa algumas vezes com o Jazz depois do trabalho e eu acho que vocês iam se dar super bem.

- Alice, eu não faço sexo casual.

- Então fica aí esperando o próximo namorado e não vem reclamar quando você estiver desesperada.

- Isso é maldade. – falei fazendo bico.

- Estou sendo sincera.

- Não, você está me induzindo à promiscuidade.

- Você tá exagerando, não é como se eu tivesse falando pra você participar de uma orgia.

- Eu conheço um pessoal que faz orgia. – Rose disse – Que foi? Vocês que começaram o assunto.

- Toma, enfia esse biscoito no seu copo. – Alice falou me entregando o biscoito.

- Por quê?

- Porque do jeito que você é exigente esse vai ser o mais próximo de molhar o biscoito que você vai chegar nos próximos meses.

- Muito engraçada, Alice! – falei jogando o biscoito nela.

- Bom, o convite está feito. Quando você chegar em casa pensa um pouco melhor sobre o assunto e me liga, a gente vai sair lá de casa as 19h.

- Ok, eu vou pensar.

A conversa continuou e nós falamos sobre as coisas do dia-a-dia, mas a minha mente não saia da proposta que Alice havia feito.

Assim que coloquei os pés dentro de casa comecei a fazer algo que minha mãe havia me ensinado quando adolescente: uma lista de prós e contras.

Contras:

Eu não conheço a pessoa.

Ele pode achar que eu faço isso sempre. (_Ah, se ele ao menos soubesse..._)

Eu posso acabar me envolvendo e ele só vai querer sexo. Ou o contrário.

Prós:

SEXO. Eu quero. Muito.

Sentada no sofá, olhando as listas, tomei minha decisão após alguns minutos. Eu iria a festa e na hora decidiria. Se rolar uma química, rolou. Pronto.

Quando o relógio marcava perto das 17h comecei a preparar meu banho. Assim que a banheira estava completamente cheia e com espumas, comecei a retirar minha roupa.

Sabe as coisas do dia-a-dia que você sempre fala "vou deixar para amanhã"? Pois é, meu rosto transparecia apenas arrependimento quando olhei entre minhas pernas no reflexo do espelho. Eu definitivamente não deveria ter deixado a depilação "para amanhã". Comecei a entrar em pânico quando me dei conta que levaria ao menos 40 minutos para chegar ao salão mais perto, foi então que me lembrei de um kit de depilação que havia comprado há alguns meses, mas nunca utilizado. Bom, acho que não há dia como hoje.

Pegando o kit, li a folha com as instruções e fiz tudo como deveria, mas não estava preparada para o último passo: puxar o papel da cera. Cinco minutos se passaram e eu colocava a mão no papel e a retirava por falta de coragem para puxar. Dez minutos e nada. _Meu Deus, eu preciso fazer isso. É tipo um band-aid, eu puxo e pronto. Ai, mas vai doer_. Respirando fundo peguei o telefone. Precisava de um apoio moral.

- Alô?

- Alice, é a Bella.

- E ai? Decidiu se vai?

- Vou.

- Sabia que você ia acabar indo. Com a possibilidade de... – Alice começou a falar até o momento em que eu a interrompi.

- Alice, não é momento pra isso. Eu estou em crise.

- Por quê? Tá com medo depois de tanto tempo sem dar? É só você relaxar e estar bastante exci..

- Não! Não é isso! – Falei a interrompendo novamente – Eu tô me depilando.

- O que?

- Me depilando! Essa semana foi cheia e eu fiquei adiando a depilação e agora eu preciso dar um jeito! E tem cera colada em mim e eu não consigo puxar, Alice. Eu não consigo!

- Calma ai, vamos por partes. Você tá tentando fazer sua própria depilação?

- Sim. Eu imagino que caso role alguma coisa hoje, seria melhor se eu estivesse depilada né? Ninguém quer se perder no bosque, _se é que você me entende_.

- E você achou que a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer era _se_ depilar? Por que você não raspou? Não seria mais rápido?

- Eu tenho alergia! Tem cera colada em mim!

- Calma, respira. Conta até dez e puxa.

- Eu não consigo.

- Eu conto com você.

- Ok.

- Vamos lá. 10...9...8..7...6...5...4...3...2...1. Puxou?

- Não.

- Puxa!

- Não consigo.

- PUXA AGORA! – ela gritou no meu ouvido e eu, com o susto que levei, acabei puxando o papel com força.

- PUTA QUE PARIU!

- Acho que você finalmente puxou, né?

- Puta que pariu, puta que pariu.

- Você tá ciente que vai ter que fazer isso de novo né?

- O que você acha se eu criar uma nova moda? Apenas uma parte depilada e tal.

- Vai logo, aproveita que eu tô aqui com você.

E assim eu passei os próximos minutos, com Alice gritando incentivos no viva-voz e contando até 10, enquanto eu xingava, suava e puxava a maldita cera de minha pele. Imagino que quem estivesse do lado de fora suspeitava que um parto estivesse acontecendo naquele cômodo da casa.

Após o banho, me vesti e esperei Alice passar em meu apartamento para me buscar. Quando avistei o carro de Jasper chegando fui direto para a porta.

- Hmmm... Alguém está esperando se dar bem hoje, hein? – Alice falou checando minha roupa.

- Olha, eu nem acredito que eu topei ir pra esse lugar. – falei entrando no carro, os cumprimentei e sentei no banco traseiro – Cadê a Rose?

- Não vem, deu uma desculpa ai, mas aposto que deve tá dando pro Emmett. Sinceramente não sei nem como ela consegue andar certos dias.

- Que isso que você tá levando? – perguntei a Alice que segurava três potes no colo.

- Ah, é que cada um tinha levar uma comida ou bebida pro luau.

- E você só me avisa isso agora?

- Relaxa que eu já tô levando a sua comida. – Alice respondeu e Jasper soltou uma risada na mesma hora.

- Que foi, Jasper?

- Nada...nada, lembrei de algo engraçado.

O caminho para a praia não foi longo. Em alguns minutos já era possível avistar onde a festinha acontecia e contei cerca de oito pessoas. Ao sair do carro arrumei a roupa e olhei para Alice nervosa. Jasper seguiu sozinho na frente.

- Relaxa, ele é super simpático.

- Tô me sentindo naqueles filmes onde tem casamento arranjado.

- Vamos lá que eu vou te apresentar ele.

- Você comentou alguma coisa de mim com ele?

- Claro que não, né? Eu vou apresentar ele pra você e aí você se vira.

- Eu acho que isso não vai dar certo, Alice.

- Vai dar sim... literalmente. – Alice disse rindo. Ela estava realmente curtindo a minha desgraçada. – Vamos lá, ele é aquele ali de blusa azul.

Nós caminhamos na areia em direção a Jasper e um homem desconhecido que, ao que tudo indicava, seria o homem que eu talvez fosse passar a noite. _Eu ainda não acredito que estou fazendo isso_. Logo quando chegamos perto, fiz questão de checar o desconhecido. Ele era alto, pele clara, com músculos definidos e seu cabelo aparentava ter uma cor diferente - que me lembrava bronze. _Será que ele pintava os cabelos?_ Sua barba ainda estava por fazer, do jeito que eu adorava. Aquele jeito que quando beija pinica, mas de uma boa forma, sabe? E quando passa pelo pescoço da gente deixa até vermelho. E quando vai descendo e passa pelos seios e depois pela barriga e... e...

- Bella, você tá bem? – Alice me perguntou dando um chute leve na minha perna. - A gente tá quase alcançando ele, para de ficar fazendo essa cara de que vai começar a gemer a qualquer momento.

- Eu não estou fazendo cara nenhuma.

- Você tava mordendo o lábio e tudo! Tava vendo a hora que você ia começar a esfregar o mamilo no meio da praia e começar a gemer olhando pra ele! Mas eu bem que entendo, Edward é lindo né? Pode me agradecer depois.

- Sim, ele é muito bonito. – falei tão baixo que Alice nem ouviu.

Quando ficamos frente a frente com Jasper e Edward, Alice o cumprimentou e decidiu me apresentar. Eu estava morrendo de nervoso.

- Edward, essa é Bella, minha amiga. – Alice disse e Edward logo sorriu estendendo a mão para mim.

- Prazer. – falei baixo colocando minha mão na dele e ele me cumprimentou de forma recíproca.

- A gente não trouxe nada demais. – Alice falou o entregando os potes com comida – Dentro desses dois têm uns docinhos.

- E nesse? – ele perguntou levantando a tampa de um pode maior.

- Essa a Bella quem trouxe, é frango assado. – ela falou séria e Jasper começou a rir, mas tentava disfarçar o riso fingindo que tava tossindo. _Filha da puta. Eu não acredito que ela resolveu fazer piadinha com comida e posições sexuais._

- Hmmm... meio incomum, mas tudo bem. – ele falou fechando a tampa e abrindo um sorriso. – Eu amo frango assado.

- Eu também – respondi de imediato. Será que seria falta de educação se eu complementasse com um "mas prefiro de quatro"? É. Acho que sim.

- A gente vai ali falar com o outro pessoal, vocês podem ficar ai se conhecendo. – Alice falou puxando Jasper. Ela merece o prêmio de pessoa mais discreta do mundo.

- Você os conhece há muito tempo? – Edward me perguntou.

- Mais ou menos. Eu conheci Alice na faculdade, há 8 anos e o Jasper assim que eles começaram a namorar, há 4.

- Você também fez _design_?

- Não, na verdade eu fiz letras. Sou professora do ensino médio.

- Nossa, não deve ser fácil.

- Não, mas é realmente o que eu gosto. – respondi. Falar da minha profissão sempre era um tópico que me deixava confortável – Mas você deve saber como é isso, não? Você e o Jasper têm a profissão mais legal do mundo. Queria eu organizar shows e conhecer todas as bandas legais.

- Não tenho do que reclamar. – ele falou sorrindo e nossa, ele era maravilhoso – Esse mês eu conheci uma das bandas mais legais dos últimos tempos.

- Como eles se chamam?

- Horse Feathers, eles ainda são desconhecidos, mas eu tô organizando o próximo show.

E assim a gente caiu num papo interminável sobre bandas, discutindo se os Beatles eram melhores que os Rolling Stones – óbvio que são os Beatles, mas ele parecia não concordar – e até tentando adivinhar quantos anos Amy Winehouse ainda iria sobreviver. O papo era inocente e eu achei que, embora eu quisesse, não iria rolar nada entre a gente. Até o momento em que ele falou do fanatismo por _Trip Hop_.

- Nossa, você gosta tanto assim por quê?

- Porque é a melhor música que tem pra ouvir na hora do sexo. – ele falou e eu engoli a seco.

A partir desse momento uma Bella dentro de mim desesperada pra transar começou a dar mole descaradamente pro Edward. A gente flertava, eu tocava o braço dele e ele comentava o quão belo eram meus olhos. Eu ria das piadas dele e falava que ele não aparentava ter 28 anos, ele tocava meu cabelo e dizia que quando as maçãs do meu rosto coravam ele tinha vontade de tocar minha pele. Ouvindo risos a distância, nós viramos em direção ao som e Jasper e Alice nos observavam, virando o rosto assim que nos pegaram olhando.

- Eu acho que nossos amigos estão pensando que a gente está flertando. – ele falou perto do meu ouvido.

- Eu também acho. – eu repeti também perto da orelha dele.

- E a gente está não é mesmo? – ele falou passando o nariz pelo meu pescoço.

- O que? – perguntei levando meus lábios próximos aos dele, mas ainda não os tocando. Eu havia escutado perfeitamente o que ele disse, mas queria apenas dar o passe livre pra ele me beijar.

- Eu disse que nós estamos realmente flertando, você não acha? – ele repetiu ao lado da minha boca, assim como eu havia feito, porém, ao contrário do que eu desejava, ele não me beijou.

- Uhum... – sussurrei e não aguentando mais, levei meus lábios aos dele.

Seus lábios eram suaves e delicados, ele tomava seu tempo com meu lábio inferior, as vezes o puxava pra dentro de sua boca e outras vezes apenas roçava os seus aos meus. O beijo não era com urgência, era lento. Era como se ele esperasse poder me beijar pra sempre. Sua língua ainda não havia penetrado a minha boca e toda aquela antecipação só me deixava com mais vontade. Quando ele afastou seus lábios dos meus, abri os olhos e vi que ele estava me observando. Seus olhos percorreram minha face e o topo de meus seios. Naquele momento eu vi que estava em um caminho sem volta. Minhas mãos foram para seu cabelo e grudei minha boca a dele. Ao contrario do beijo anterior, o beijei com força e ele respondeu da mesma forma. Sua língua tocou na minha e os movimentos que ele fazia com ela me deixavam com vontade de experimentar como seria tê-la em outras partes do meu corpo. Uma de minhas mãos foi para a coxa dele fazendo caricias, enquanto a outra continuava pelos sedosos fios de cabelo. Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço e eu aproveitei o momento para olhar ao nosso redor. Alice e Jasper não estavam mais a vista e eu podia ver somente dois homens que eu não conhecia, mas que olhavam em nossa direção.

- Você tem algum outro lugar que a gente possa ir?

- Eu tô com a barraca armada.

- Tudo bem, vou na sua frente e ninguém vai reparar, pode deixar.

- Ahn? Do que você está falando?

- Você acabou de falar que tava com a _barraca armada_, não foi?

- Não, eu estou falando da barraca de verdade. Têm varias barracas armadas ali perto. - falou apontando para um lugar atrás da gente - A minha tá armada lá.

- Ah sim. - respondi me sentindo completamente estúpida por ter pensado que ele estava excitado - Então vamos pra lá?

- Vamos. – ele disse se levantando - Mas talvez seja melhor a gente continuar com essa idéia de você ir na minha frente.

- Duas barracas armadas? - perguntei sorrindo e não me sentindo tão estúpida quanto antes.

- Pode se dizer que sim. - ele disse com um sorriso de lado.

Nós caminhamos até o local e algumas outras pessoas já estavam dormindo em suas respectivas barracas. Assim que entramos na que pertencia a ele, deitei no pequeno espaço e ele veio pra cima de mim, encaixando-se entre minhas pernas. Ele movia sua pélvis contra a minha e sua mão passava por debaixo da minha blusa. Seus dedos passaram por debaixo do meu sutiã com facilidade e ele acariciava meus seios de uma forma que estava me deixando louca. Será ele seria capaz de me fazer ter um orgasmo somente tocando meus seios? Porque sinceramente eu estava ofegando tanto e tão excitada que por alguns minutos acreditei que sim. A mão dele saiu debaixo da minha blusa e eu quase perguntei o que diabos havia de errado, mas quando ele começou a levantá-la percebi que na verdade ele queria tirar o tecido do meu corpo. Sem hesitação levantei e deixei que ele a puxasse pela minha cabeça. Ele logo jogou a blusa pra trás e em seguida retirou a própria camisa, revelando um abdome definido que me dava água na boca. Quando voltei meu corpo ao chão da barraca e ele juntou seu peito ao meu, algo estava errado. Minhas costas não paravam de coçar.

- Ai levanta, por favor. - pedi e ele logo se recuou sentando-se.

- O que foi? Tá tudo bem?- ele perguntou preocupado.

- Minhas costas tão coçando muito - falei me virando de costas pra ele - Coça pra mim, por favor. Eu não alcanço.

- É aqui? - ele perguntou coçando certa parte das minhas costas, mas não exatamente onde eu queria.

- Não, mais um pouco pra direita.

- Aqui? - ele perguntou passando os dedos exatamente onde coçava mais.

- Isso! Bem ai!

- Tá bom assim?

- Não, pode ir um pouquinho mais forte.

- Assim?

- Isso! Assim! Ai mesmo! Não para!

- Tem gente querendo dormir, seu bando de pervertido! - alguém gritou na barraca próxima a nossa e eu comecei a rir.

- Acho que alguém interpretou suas frases da forma errada. - Edward começou a rir junto comigo.

- Eles conseguem ouvir tudo que a gente fala?

- Eu acho que não, mas digamos que você não estava falando muito baixo quando eu comecei a te coçar.

- Não tem outro lugar que a gente possa ir? Eu acho que é a areia que está fazendo minhas costas coçarem e bom, se a gente continuar nesse ritmo de antes é provável que eu seja bem mais vocal do que alguns minutos atrás.

- É bom... – Edward começou a falar coçando os cabelos aparentando certo nervosismo - A casa aqui atrás é minha, a gente pode ir pra lá se você quiser.

- Por que a gente não foi pra lá antes? – perguntei pegando minha blusa do chão colocando-a.

- Porque o combinado era todo mundo dormir na barraca. – ele disse pegando sua camisa, mas não a vestindo – E eu sinceramente não pensei que você fosse ter uma crise de coceira.

- Minha pele é sensível. – respondi – Vamos logo.

Nós andamos até a casa e assim que a porta se fechou me joguei em cima dele. Eu sabia que estava necessitada desse contato mais íntimo, mas somente naquele momento percebi o quanto. É quase como aquela sensação de fazer xixi, sabe? Você sabe que está apertada pra ir ao banheiro, mas só percebe o quanto quando vê a privada e sai correndo.

Ok. Analogias nunca foram o meu forte.

Ele me carregou até o quarto e só me largou depois de colocar meu corpo na cama. Eu me sentei e retirei a blusa, aproveitando o embalo, tirei o short também. Vou ser sincera e falar que estava um pouco surpresa comigo mesma. Quem diria que a pessoa que horas atrás estava debatendo fazer isso ou não, estaria tão ávida?

Os olhos de Edward percorriam meu corpo e ao contrário das minhas experiências anteriores com namorados, eu não me importava. Não havia paranóia se ele acharia alguma celulite no meu bumbum ou se meus seios seriam pequenos demais para o gosto dele, era como se toda minha inibição tivesse ido embora.

Passando a mão no cabelo, Edward sentou ao meu lado. Foi nesse momento que minha autoconfiança começou a ir embora. Por que ele parecia hesitante em continuar?

- Que foi?

- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. - ele falou. Ok, isso não era um bom sinal.

- Pode falar. – respondi, mas na verdade não estava muito certa se queria ouvir o que ele tinha pra contar.

- A gente não pode transar.

QUE?

- Po-por que não?

- Eu quero... _muito_, mas eu fiz uma aposta.

Pronto. É isso. O universo oficialmente está me sacaneando. Como pode isso? A primeira vez que eu decido me aventurar sexualmente com um estranho ele me diz que não pode! E por causa de uma aposta ainda por cima! Só de pensar em todo trabalho - e dor - que eu passei essa tarde fazendo minha própria depilação já me dava vontade de chorar.

- Que tipo de aposta?

- Eu prometi que ficaria 5 meses sem transar e em troca vou ganhar 100 engradados de cerveja.

- Quem aceita uma proposta dessas?

- Aparentemente eu. Na verdade eu não ligo tanto assim pro prêmio, mas é que eu adoro um desafio. - ele disse e naquele momento eu queria desafiá-lo a transar comigo. Do jeito que as coisas estão até uma rapidinha estava valendo.

- E por que te desafiariam a ficar sem transar? Você costuma dormir com muitas garotas por ai? – perguntei mais uma vez não muito certa se queria ouvir a resposta dele.

- Não. Na verdade eu fiz essa aposta no dia que tinha tomado um pé na bunda da minha ex, depois de quase 4 anos de namoro. Eu fui pra um bar com alguns amigos e enchi a cara e bom, eu sempre fui um pouco... insaciável no quesito sexo. E eu comecei a falar as coisas que ia sentir falta no relacionamento e uma delas foi fazer sexo todo dia, falei que seria quase impossível ficar sem depois de tanto tempo acostumado. Obvio que nesse exato momento que a aposta foi feita, me desafiaram a ficar 5 meses sem dormir com alguém e eu aceitei.

- E quanto tempo falta pra essa aposta acabar?

- 5 dias.

Cinco dias. Cinco miseráveis dias. Eu devo ter feito _pole dance_ na cruz pra ser castigada desse jeito, só pode.

- Nossa.

- Pois é. Tem sido difícil lidar com essa situação, você não faz idéia.

- Você quem pensa... – falei mais alto do que pretendia.

- Como assim? Você também...

- Sim. – respondi antes mesmo que ele pudesse terminar sua pergunta – 9 meses sem nada.

- Uau. 9 meses.

- Pois é. – falei me sentindo exposta e colocando o lençol que cobria a cama em volta do meu corpo.

- Desculpa ter feito você achar que ia rolar alguma coisa.

- Não, tudo bem. – respondi, mas na verdade queria mesmo era chorar. Nadei, nadei e morri na praia.

- Eu te garanto que se não fosse por essa aposta eu já estaria pelado do seu lado.

- 9 meses, Edward. Não fale uma frase com "pelado do seu lado" pra mim se a gente não vai seguir adiante, pode ser perigoso.

- Desculpa.

- Já falei que tudo bem, eu vou me vestir... – levantei com o lençol amarrado em meu corpo e comecei a catar minha blusa e short.

- Ei, calma ai. – Edward falou se levando e ficando do meu lado – E se a gente não transasse, mas fizesse outras coisas?

- Tipo o que? – perguntei torcendo para que ele não estivesse sugerindo um jogo de cartas.

- Tipo coisas que precedem o sexo.

- E a sua aposta?

- A minha aposta é que eu deveria ficar sem fazer sexo. Não tinha nenhuma regra sobre as coisas que vem antes. O que você acha?

- Sei lá. Você quem fez a aposta. O que _você _acha?

- Eu acho que é a melhor idéia que eu tive em um bom tempo. – ele falou passando a mão pelo meu cabelo.

- Se bem que agora perdeu um pouco do clima né? – eu falei e logo em seguida ele moveu as mãos para o nó do lençol que cobria meu corpo, o desfazendo e o deixando cair pelo chão. Seus olhos fitavam meus seios e talvez inconscientemente, passou a língua pelos lábios.

- Você acha? – ele perguntou dessa vez olhando-me nos olhos.

- É... Talvez... – falei juntando meu peito ao dele e com a mão que envolvia seus fios de bronze abaixei seu rosto ao meu e sussurrei. – Sinceramente? Não.

Antes que a oportunidade mais uma vez desaparecesse, comecei a desabotoar a bermuda que ele usava e o empurrei em direção à cama. Ele chutou a roupa que havia caído em seus pés para longe e me puxou para cama com ele.

Ele me beijou por um bom tempo e comecei a me perguntar se ele achava que as coisas que precedem o sexo eram somente beijos, até que ele começou a colocar as mãos nas minhas costas e foi descendo... descendo... descendo e óbvio, parando na minha bunda. _Homens_.

Enquanto ele acariciava meu bumbum, levantei-me um pouco, desfiz o fecho do meu sutiã e o joguei no chão, já que Edward parecia não tomar nenhuma atitude alguém tinha que começar a agir. Ele fechou os olhos e exalou forte pelo nariz. _Pois é, Edward, você sabe como é o ditado: ajoelhou tem que rezar._ Passei minha mão em seu rosto, fazendo com que ele abrisse os olhos e me mexi em sua frente, deixando meu mamilo ao alcance de sua boca. Ele fitou meus olhos e, sem desviar o olhar, abriu sua boca e levou-o entre seus dentes e logo após fez um movimento circular com a língua que me deixou ofegante. _Como eu senti falta disso_. Com as mãos que estavam na minha bunda, puxou-me para mais perto, fazendo com que nossos quadris se encontrassem. A combinação da sua língua em meu seio e sua ereção roçando entre minhas pernas fez com que uma resolução se formasse dentro de mim. Eu faria sexo com Edward hoje. Foda-se a aposta dele.

Coloquei uma das minhas mãos no cabelo dele, puxando com força, fazendo com que sua boca deixasse meu seio e uma expressão de alarme tomasse conta de sua face. O beijei com vontade, talvez tenha sido o beijo com mais desejo da minha vida. Levei minha mão que estava livre e a depositei em cima de uma das dele que estava em meu bumbum. Separando nossos lábios, sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Tira minha calcinha.

- Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

- Penso o contrário. Você não tá curioso em saber o quanto eu tô curtindo isso? – perguntei ainda em seu ouvido, passando a língua devagar pela sua orelha.

- Bella... – ele começou a falar e eu me mexi em seu colo, _acidentalmente_, me esfregando em sua ereção.

- Hmmm... – gemi em seu ouvido. Não me julgue, eu estava desesperada.

- Ok. – ele falou puxando o elástico da minha calcinha para baixo. Eu estava internamente fazendo a dança da vitória. Um passo já foi dado.

Ele foi descendo minha calcinha e o que tinha tudo pra ser sensual, acabou se tornando um problema. Quem diria que tirar a calcinha com um homem entre as pernas era tão difícil?

- Acho que você tem que levantar porque não tá descendo mais. – ele falou e eu levantei um pouco mortificada.

Coloquei os pés no chão e me despi por completo. Antes de voltar para a cama vi que ele observava meu corpo nu e onde seus olhos focalizavam. _Sim, Edward, lisinha e acho bom ter valido o sacrifício_.

Posicionei meu corpo mais uma vez em cima do dele. Beijei sua barriga, peito, pescoço e finalmente, lábios. Ele por sua vez, colocou a mão em minhas costas e seguiu minha espinha com o dedo indicador, fazendo com que meu corpo todo se arrepiasse. O ritmo continuou o mesmo de antes, beijos, leves toques e encontros de quadris, mas ele não me tocava aonde eu mais queria. Coloquei minha mão entre nossos corpos e segurei sua ereção através da cueca.

- A gente deveria parar. – ele falou arfando diante de meu rosto – Eu não sei se vou conseguir me controlar caso a gente continue.

Foi então que olhei para ele embaixo do meu corpo. Seus lábios estavam rosados, assim como suas bochechas. Os olhos verdes pareciam estar inebriados de desejo e era mil vezes mais belo do que da primeira vez que passei meus olhos por ele. Talvez fosse realmente o fato de que eu não dormia com ninguém há 9 meses ou talvez somente o puro desejo que eu tinha por ele, o desconhecido, mas com toda determinação do mundo fiquei de joelhos, ainda com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, e deixei apenas centímetros de distância entre meu sexo e sua face que agora, transparecia completo choque.

- Ok. – falei levando uma mão até meu seio e beliscando um mamilo, a outra mão fazia o caminho que eu desejava que os dedos dele fizessem.

- Be-Bella, o que você tá fazendo? – ele perguntou, mas aposto ele que sabia exatamente o que eu estava fazendo, já que seus olhos não desprendiam a atenção de como eu manipulava meu corpo.

- Estou fazendo o que você não quer fazer. – falei passando o dedo pelo meu clitóris e soltando um gemido que admito ter sido deveras exagerado, mas tinha que jogar com as cartas certas.

- Be-Bella... – ele suspirou, ainda não tirando a atenção do show que eu estava dando a ele. _Dando a ele, quem dera_.

- Edward. – suspirei o nome dele e fiquei o observando. De repente, o jeito como ele estava imerso na maneira em que eu me tocava começou a me excitar e o que antes era feito de forma exagerada acabou tornando-se real. Levei dois dedos a minha entrada e fui os enfiando bem devagar – Uh, Edward, eu queria que você pudesse sentir o quão excitada eu estou.

- Bella, eu não... – ele começou a falar, mas nem ao menos terminou a frase. Ao passo que eu movia meus dedos para dentro e fora de meu corpo, Edward parecia ter entrado em transe. Sua boca estava parcialmente aberta e ele levantou uma mão do colchão, mas ao contrário do que eu queria a mão não foi parar em mim. Virando o rosto vi que ele se tocava através da cueca e aquele foi o sinal que meu plano estava funcionando. Enquanto meus dedos trabalhavam dentro de mim, levei minha outra mão ao meu clitóris e comecei a acariciá-lo com fervor. Sentia meu orgasmo se aproximar e acabei fechando os olhos. Gemidos saiam de minha boca e minhas pernas começavam a ficar mais fracas.

- Foda-se! – Edward falou em meio a um gemido.

- É o que eu tô fazendo. – falei entre suspiros.

- Não. – ele falou puxando minhas mãos e fazendo com que eu o olhasse boquiaberta – Foda-se a aposta.

Ele disse e eu achei que estava sonhando, pois ele me puxou mais pra perto, deixando quase nenhuma distancia entre seu rosto e o lugar que eu mais desejava seu toque. Com os olhos fechados, ele colocou a língua para fora e deu uma longa e vagarosa lambida pelo meu sexo. Eu abri um pouco mais as pernas e ele tomou meu clitóris entre seus lábios, ainda também dando lambidas sem pressa que me levavam a loucura e me davam vontade de pedir mais.

O meu prazer era tanto que eu estava praticamente sentada no rosto de Edward e com medo de asfixiá-lo apoiei-me na cabeceira da cama. _Do jeito que a minha sorte andava não me surpreenderia se eu o matasse antes de tê-lo dentro de mim. Imagina a manchete no dia seguinte? Depravada sexual mata homem asfixiado com a própria vagina_.

A língua dele fez contato com minha entrada e eu segurei com mais força na madeira, mas aparentemente Edward tinha outra idéia de onde minha mão deveria ficar, pois puxou uma delas situando-a no ápice de meu sexo. _Ele queria que eu me tocasse_. Totalmente sem inibições, segui o seu desejo. Sua língua oscilava entre o ágil e o vagaroso, e a leve pressão que meus dedos faziam estava quase me levando ao encontro do tão aguardado orgasmo. Porém, Edward, aparentemente, queria levar o crédito por tal feitio e com uma das mãos que segurava minha cintura, afastou minha mão que estava entre minhas pernas, dando três rápidas lambidas no meu clitóris que foram o suficiente para fazer com que eu jogasse minha cabeça para trás e perdesse o equilíbrio nas pernas.

Há mais de 9 meses eu não sabia o que era ter um orgasmo como este. Após meu clímax Edward cessou seus movimentos fazendo com que eu saísse da frente de seu rosto e me deitasse ao seu lado. Ele levantou e abriu a gaveta da cômoda que ficava em frente à cama, retirando de lá um preservativo. Voltando para cama, dessa vez para o meu lado, ele ainda de pé retirou a cueca. Caso o meu rosto pudesse ser comparado ao de um desenho, naquele momento seria ao de um personagem que ao ver o objeto de seu desejo fica com os olhos esbugalhados e a língua um palmo fora da boca. Eu queria que ele chegasse mais perto, queria poder passar minha língua por cada veia que saltava de seu membro e sentir a contradição que era a maciez e rigidez de sua ereção.

Ele colocou a camisinha em seu membro e separou meus joelhos com sua perna, deixando seu corpo cair sobre o meu. Ele deu um, dois, três beijos em meu pescoço e subindo suavemente os lábios chupou e mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha, minha mão passou por suas costas e ele soltou quase um rosnado entre meu ombro e pescoço.

- Eu realmente te quero dentro de mim. – sussurrei em seu ouvido e colocando a mão em seu bumbum empurrando-o para mim.

- É? Que bom porque eu tô louco pra te fuder. – ele respondeu e com isso empurrou sua ereção para dentro de mim e... Ah meu Deus!

- Puta que pariu! – falei de olhos fechados segurando a colcha da cama.

- Eu sei. – ele disse levantando uma de minhas pernas e a colocando ao redor do seu corpo, deixando meu pé logo acima de seu cóccix.

Suas investidas não eram devagar, mas também não chegavam a um ritmo frenético. Era exatamente o que eu precisava. Ele olhou meu rosto e começou a abaixar a cabeça, mas ele não me beijou e sim puxou meu lábio inferior com os dentes, logo em seguida mordeu meu maxilar e foi descendo o rosto, passando aquela barba por fazer pelo meu pescoço e peito, provavelmente deixando marcas. No exato momento em que ele mordeu meu mamilo, deixou seu peso cair sobre meu corpo, mantendo seu ritmo, mas entrando e saindo do meu corpo com muito mais força.

- Eu poderia te fuder todo dia. – ele falou largando meu mamilo e me dando um sorriso torto. Se ele quisesse me fuder todos os dias, eu nunca iria recusar.

Ele acariciou meu seio e deu um leve beliscão em meu mamilo, fazendo com que eu levantasse meu quadril da cama e fosse ao encontro de cada investida que ele dava. Ele então foi descendo a mão vagarosamente, até que chegou em meu clitóris. Foi quando comecei a sentir aquele formigamento...

- Puta merda. – falei.

- Você gosta quando eu te toco aqui? – ele perguntou.

- Gosto. – gemi – mas não é isso.

- Como assim?

- Câimbra na perna, puta merda!

- Você tá com câimbra? – ele perguntou, mas em momento algum cessava seus movimentos.

- Hmmm... – comecei a falar, mas Deus, como ele era bom com as mãos!

- Você quer parar?

- Não! - praticamente gritei

- Ok então. – ele falou, mas retirou seu membro e mãos de mim.

- Ei! Eu disse não!

- Calma, relaxa. Coloca a mão na cabeceira, fica de costas pra mim e abre bem as pernas. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu, mais excitada do que nunca, segui seu comando.

Com as mãos na cabeceira e as penas abertas, senti a presença dele atrás de mim. Ele levantou meu cabelo e beijou minha nuca e pescoço, sua outra mão dava atenção a meu mamilo. Com os lábios ao pé do meu ouvido, disse:

- Assim é mais gostoso.

Dessa forma, ele largou meu seio e guiou sua ereção pra dentro de mim, puxando meu cabelo e silenciando meu gemido seus lábios. Suas investidas eram fortes e rápidas, levou uma mão até meu sexo e me acariciou. Sua boca saiu da minha e foi para o meu pescoço, nuca. Ele começou a mordiscar a sensível pele e nesse momento eu agradecia por não estar em uma barraca cercada de gente, já que não tinha controle sobre os sons que saiam da minha boca. Ele começou a chupar minha nuca e eu tinha certeza que aquilo deixaria marca e pouco me importava. Ele começou a fazer mais pressão em meu clitóris, exatamente do jeito que eu gostava e meu segundo orgasmo da noite se aproximava cada vez mais.

Ele largou meu cabelo e com o dedo indicador foi descendo minha espinha e meu bumbum. O que eu não esperava, foi sua próxima ação. Com o dedão da mão que passava pelo meu bumbum, ele pressionou sua digital à minha outra entrada, não o penetrando, mas fazendo certa pressão. E o que mais me surpreendeu foi a minha reação. No mesmo momento do contato, eu tive meu orgasmo, não emitindo nenhum som, mas minha boca formava um perfeito O e minhas unhas fincavam a madeira da cabeceira. Quem diria que eu, Isabella Swan, curtia essas merdas? Edward, com mais três errôneas e fortes investidas, depositava seu peso em minhas costas e seu gozo em uma camisinha.

Naquela noite eu fiquei acordada até às 4 horas da madrugada e não me incomodei nem um pouco quando fui acordada às 5, com um beijo no pescoço e uma ereção procurando espaço entre minhas pernas.

Com o sol entrando no quarto, acordei. Será que deveria sair de fininho? Nos filmes as pessoas costumam fazer isso e Edward ainda estava dormindo. Observei seus braços definidos, seus pulmões enchendo e esvaziando. Meus olhos foram descendo, minha língua louca para lamber o V de seus quadris, até que pararam _nele_. O fazedor da minha alegria e juro que na minha mente só vinha o trecho de uma musica e eu cantarolei _"You take my breath awaaay"_. Edward se mexeu e eu logo cessei meu cantar. Imagina se ele me pega cantando pro pau dele?

Levantei de fininho da cama e logo senti o resultado da noite anterior. Um desconforto entre as pernas e minhas coxas estavam completamente doloridas. Definitivamente resultado de quando eu estava por cima. Procurando minhas roupas eu as juntei e tirei meu celular do bolso. 1 mensagem. Alice.

**Sua safada! Fui embora com Jazz. Pede carona pro Ed. Te vejo hoje lá em casa as 20h. Não aceito desculpas. Muah.**

Eu ia começar a me vestir, mas de qualquer forma precisaria do Edward acordado pra me levar pra casa, então decidi tomar um banho. Liguei o chuveiro e o jato d'água morna caia em mim. Era tudo que eu precisava. Com os olhos fechados me perdi embaixo da água, até que o barulho da porta de vidro abrindo chamou minha atenção.

- Achei que você tinha ido embora. – ele falou adorável com o cabelo todo bagunçado.

- É... Alice foi embora então eu... hmmm... eu preciso de uma carona. – falei, tropeçando entre palavras enquanto ele entrava no box.

- Só por isso que você não foi?

- Não... é que... – tentava falar, mas estava nervosa.

- Eu tô só brincando. – ele falou chegando perto de mim e me beijando. Relaxei entre seus braços e ele fazia caricias no meu cabelo. Nós ficamos assim por um tempo, até a hora que o senti ficando excitado com nossas pequenas carícias. Por mais que o meu desejo fosse grande, eu não achava que seria possível tê-lo dentro de mim novamente, então, fiquei de joelhos a sua frente.

- O que você tá fazendo? – ele perguntou.

Eu segurei seu membro em minha mão e dei uma longa lambida da ponta até seu topo, passando minha língua pela cabeça e depositando um beijo nela.

- Você não acha que eu vou embora sem te ter na minha boca, né? – perguntei com um sorriso malicioso e retomei minha prazerosa missão.

Assim que nos vestimos, pegamos o carro e ele me deixou em casa. Na porta do meu prédio nos despedimos com beijos e ele pediu meu telefone. Eu o passei o número, não pensando se ele ligaria ou não. A noite anterior havia sido incrível, eu nunca me senti tão a vontade e descobri coisas que nem ao menos sabia que gostava. Cansada, fui direto pro meu quarto e coloquei o despertador pras 19h. Deitei na cama com um sorriso no rosto pensando na noite maravilhosa que tive até ser tomada pelo sono.

Assim que estacionei o carro em frente à casa de Alice ela já estava com a porta aberta.

- Vamos, Rose já está aqui!

- Gente, isso é ridículo. – falei entrando na casa – Eu apenas transei com um cara ontem à noite, vocês estão agindo como se eu tivesse perdido a virgindade.

- Querida, com o tempo que você ficou sem dar foi praticamente como perder a virgindade de novo. – Rose logo respondeu.

- Isso quer dizer que rolou mesmo então? – Alice perguntou com um sorriso no rosto – Não foi só amasso, né? Rolou tudo, né?

- Sim. Por que você tá sorrindo desse jeito? Tá me assustando um pouco.

- A gente ganhou a aposta! Eu sabia que ia funcionar! – Alice falou dando pulinhos.

- FORAM VOCÊS? – perguntei chocada, minha boca formando um perfeito O.

- Não, na verdade foi o Jasper. – Alice falou – Eu sabia que ele não ia resistir a você!

- Meu Deus, Alice! Eu estou divida entrar achar que isso é um elogio e me sentir usada.

- Bella, foi algo em que nós duas nos beneficiamos. A gente ganhou a aposta e você o sexo.

- É, eu sei, mas mesmo assim. Como você é cruel. Por que diabos você se importa tanto em ganhar 100 engradados de cerveja?

- Não é pelo prêmio em si, sabe? Eu não queria que o Jazz se passasse por perdedor. E sabe como eu sou, adoro um desafio.

- Arg, por favor, não venha com esse papo. Você não sabe as coisas que eu tive que fazer pra ele desistir daquela aposta.

- O que você fez? – Rose perguntou – _Strip_? Isso as vezes funciona quando o Emmett tá cansado do trabalho, mas o que é tiro e queda mesmo é quando eu pego um dos vibra...

- Rose! – falei a interrompendo – Sério, muita informação. Não quero ficar imaginando suas aventuras com Emmett.

- Desculpa, eu realmente não sei quando parar.

- Eu não quero entrar em detalhes, mas foi incrível.

- Ele tem cara mesmo que é bom de cama. – Alice falou – Que foi? Por que vocês tão me olhando?

- Porque ele é amigo do seu marido? – Rose falou.

- Ué, não é porque eu não vou comer que não posso olhar o cardápio. – Alice respondeu.

- Quem te vê com essa carinha de santa... – falei brincando, lançando um olhar de reprovação.

- E você Sra. Eu-Não-Faço-Sexo-Casual?

- Ontem foi uma exceção!

- Só ontem?

- Não sei. Foi demais, mas não é como se eu estivesse esperando que ele vá me ligar a qualquer momento. Se ele telefonar e sugerir algo de novo eu toparia, mas acho que por enquanto eu tô satisfeita – falei com um sorriso no rosto lembrando o que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Eu realmente fui sincera. Apesar de ter sido maravilhoso, tinha plena consciência de que Edward poderia não me ligar e aquilo não me incomodou. Eu aproveitei cada segundo do momento em que estávamos juntos.

- Então. – Rose falou fazendo com que eu deixasse meus pensamentos de lado – Ele tem pauzão?

Antes que eu pudesse responder sua pergunta, meu celular começou a tocar. As meninas faziam caras de expectativa, provavelmente achando que era Edward. Eu, livre de preocupações, apenas abri o celular sem olhar no visor, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

- Alô?

* * *

**N.A.: Se você acha que a ligação era de Edward, mande uma review falando "Era o Edward, aquele lindo!". Se você acha que a ligação era do pessoal do telemarketing fazendo cobrança mande uma review falando "Era telemarketing! Desliga a ligação logo, Bella!". Se você acha que foi qualquer outra pessoa, mande uma review falando quem você acha que foi.**

**Lembrando que a review é gratuita.**

**(E isso é a demonstração de uma autora que passou muito tempo da infância assistindo "Você decide")**


End file.
